


April Fool’s: Take two

by valantha



Series: Fun with drabbles [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Bus era, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valantha/pseuds/valantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Phil only has himself to blame. He started it. </p>
<p>Three Philinda April Fool's Day Pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool’s: Take two

Melinda felt vibrant and alive after her false-dawn 10K. As she entered the dorms, she caught a hint of vanilla and peanut butter under the near-constant stink of coffee.

She swung by the common kitchen. She was right. There, in the trash, was an empty jar of peanut butter. Phil _had_ made his famous peanut-butter cookies.

Between one heartbeat and the next, Melinda pulled out Phil's hidden Tupperware, grabbed two cookies, and returned all to rights. She popped her ill-gotten gains into her mouth.

Her tongue shriveled. Salt. Lots of salt.

Melinda bit back a groan. It was April first.

* * *

Melinda snuck into the male wing of the dormitory by striding calmly, backpack slung haphazardly over her shoulder.

She picked Phil’s door lock without batting an eye, and ducked into his room. She had to admit, she’d seen – and smelt – far worse. Now that they were no longer prosbies, some cadets had really slipped.

She pulled out the two packs of Solo cups and started laying them out.

Fifteen minutes later she stood with a self-satisfied smirk. With two different colored cups, and alternating upside-down and right-side up, she had covered Phil’s floor in the design of Captain America’s shield.

* * *

May limbered her joints as she left her bunk on her way to the cargo bay.

Just outside her room, in the galley, sat a supposedly innocent plate of peanut butter cookies.

May continued on her way without taking her customary cookie-tax. It was April first, there was no way Phil was going to trick her again.

After her Tai-chi routine and a bit of drilling, May made her way back up to the second floor of The Bus.

The children were all gathered around a now-empty plate of cookies exclaiming how good they were.

Damn it Phil. Fooled again.


End file.
